<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Time by xixisbestboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930593">One Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixisbestboi/pseuds/xixisbestboi'>xixisbestboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Forced, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixisbestboi/pseuds/xixisbestboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all silly things that Jian Y made, leaving without a single word is what Zhan Zheng Xi hates the most. </p><p>Jian Yi knows that.</p><p> So after 6 months of MIA, Jian Yi came back only to said good bye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all silly things that Jian Y made, leaving without a single word is what Zhan Zheng Xi hates the most. Jian Yi knows that and he’s sure he will probably get a nice nagging from him later. He imagined what Zheng Xi’s face would look like, finely sit in front of him inside their favorite café after 6 months of no contact. </p><p>𝑊𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝒉𝑒 𝑏𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑟𝑦? 𝑊𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝒉𝑒 𝒉𝑢𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑚𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑚𝑦 𝒉𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑢𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝒉𝑖𝑠 𝒉𝑎𝑛𝑑? 𝑊𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝒉𝑒 𝑐𝑟𝑦 𝑜𝑟 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑘𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝒉𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘? </p><p>These are a few of the questions Jian Yi has on his head. But one thing is for sure, whatever he does first on their meeting, the ending would still be the same.</p><p>Jasmine Jjiang Café, or JJC for short, their favorite café and the place where Zhan Zheng Xi finally confessed his love for Jian Yi. This is where they start and probably, the best place to end if they ever want to end things up. </p><p>Jian Yi, looking tired from the events that happened to his complicated life, pushed the glass door of the café causing the wind chimes to greet their visitor a hello. He glanced at the interior of the café. He can’t help but let out a smile after noticing that some parts where changed but it still gives off the same ambiance from the first time they visit here. His light golden eyes roamed until it captured a silhouette of the man he truly loves. </p><p>𝐻𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑. 𝑀𝑎𝑛, 𝑖𝑓 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑟𝑖𝑔𝒉𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤, 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝒉𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎 𝑏𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑟 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑏𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝒉𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘. </p><p>He walked and practiced his ‘even more convincingly’ tired look. He must look uninterested and tired, he must look on Xi’s face without the sparkle on his eyes. To be honest, if only he has the power to choose another option, he would rather choose them torturing and killing him instead of causing more pain to Zheng Xi.<br/>
Lord Jesus, please let me do what I must do. I promise not to call you Rold Cheetos Fries again.</p><p>He approached Zhan Zheng Xi, tapped his back. Xi looked at him with shock at first before standing up, and then worriedness showed on his face before turning into a stern look again. Jian Yi stared at him for seconds, remembering the lines he practiced on the bus’s windows. </p><p>𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡𝒉𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘. 𝐻𝑒’𝑠 𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑖𝑓 𝐼’𝑚 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦 𝑜𝑟 𝑛𝑜𝑡. 𝐼 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑦, “𝐼’𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦, 𝑋𝑖𝑥𝑖” 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡. 𝐼 𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑡.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong, okay? I’m just really…tired” Jian Yi said with an irritated look and voice. It made Xi’s stern look to crumble for a second. The latter just stared at Yi’s eyes before signaling the blondie to take a seat.</p><p>“Tired of what, Jian Yi?” finally, Zheng Xi spoke.<br/>
Jian Yi was there sitting, feet were fidgeting, lips were bitten, and fingers playing on his jacket’s pockets. As much as he missed his boyfriend, he also wants to finish this early. He can’t look to his questioning gaze anymore. He wanted to answer Zheng Xi’s question but he chose not to speak rather than to tell him what happened to him for the past 6 months.</p><p>“Okay, so you’re not speaking.” Jian Yi finally looked at the brunet’s eyes. Irritation is what Jian Yi could see. “The Great Loud Jian Yi, seems like he cut his squeaky tongue and glued his loud mouth. Can’t you see you have a boyfriend here who waited for you for 6 months and here you are explaining nothing? He even spent his days and nights with your two other friends! We’re looking for you, dumbass!”</p><p>6 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑡𝒉𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐿𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑀𝑜? 𝐹𝑢𝑐𝑘.</p><p>“At least you should tell me where on River Styx were you and why is that we couldn’t find you? Even with Brother He Cheng’s help?” Again, no answer from Yi. “Where the hell were you? Why did you leave me? Why did you run away? Maybe you were kidnapped again? Who the hell kidnapped you this time, Jian Yi?”</p><p>𝑂𝒉, 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝐵𝑢𝑑𝑑𝒉𝑎, 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑤𝒉𝑎𝑡 𝒉𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒 𝑋𝑖𝑥𝑖, 𝐼 𝑡𝒉𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑔𝑜 𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. </p><p>“You didn’t call. You didn’t text. Fucking bullshit, Jian Yi.” Now, in front of Jian Yi is a man with a soft expression, one with an almost teary-eyed face. “You’re a fucking bullshit…you’re bullshit. Leaving me with no reason…”</p><p>“Z-Zhan Zheng Xi, can you do me a favor…and f-forget about me, please? Please stay out of my sight. Please, Zhan Zheng Xi.” Jian Yi’s reply is weak, more like a whisper but enough for Zheng Xi to hear. This is the first time Jian Yi called him “zhan zheng xi” after their 4 years of relationship.</p><p>“No. I’m not leaving you.” Zhan Zheng Xi glanced at Jian Yi with hurt eyes. “And I won’t let you leave me again without explaining what happened to you. Stop fidgeting. Stop being silly and don’t try lying to me.”</p><p>𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡𝒉𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘. 𝑌𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝒉𝑢𝑟𝑡. 𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝒉𝑢𝑟𝑡. 𝐶𝒉𝑖𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑛 𝑑𝑖𝑐𝑘 𝒉𝑎𝑖𝑟, 𝐼’𝑚 𝒉𝑢𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑.</p><p>Jian Yi’s about to reply when they were interrupted by the barista’s call. Zhan Zheng Xi ordered their usual: an Americano for him and a Strawberry Frappe for Jian Yi. Zheng Xi sipped on his cup while waiting for an acceptable answer from the blond. Jian Yi stared on the frappe while practicing the lines on his head that he memorized from the script.</p><p>𝑂𝒉, 𝐿𝑜𝑟𝑑. 𝐼’𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦. 𝐼’𝑚 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦.</p><p>“Remember Mina? The one who is Xiao Yu’s friend?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I made her pregnant.” Zhan Zheng Xi remained silent after hearing that. Jian Yi was afraid of looking at the latter’s reaction and so, took a heavy sip on his favorite drink.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, am I hearing this right?” </p><p>“It’s true. I-I made her pregnant.” Jian Yi took another sip. “She’s having a baby. It’s my sperm, Zhan Zheng Xi.”</p><p>“Funny. It’s funny how memories when you whimper on my arms whenever we’re doing it keep flashing on my head and here you are, telling me you managed to get a woman pregnant?”</p><p>Jian Yi knew Xi’s hating him now. Xi never cheated on him. Xi loves him and so does him. He can never do that to his Xixi, he can never. But he has to admit something that he didn’t do.</p><p>“Xixi, boys can’t get pregnant, you know that. You can’t make me pregnant.” He looked on Zheng Xi’s eyes. “You know I’m not a full-time bottom, right? Yeah, I’m gay but I’m still a man. I can really get a woman pregnant if I want to.” He let a small laugh as he tried to joke around and to lighten the atmosphere around them. But his laughed ended when he saw a teary-eyed man’s face.</p><p>“Why? Just why? You said you’d always be there for me likewise as I did to you…so how did this happen? How and when did you cheat on me?” Zhan Zheng Xi let out all of the tears he was hiding. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s an accident Xixi.”</p><p>“Accident?”</p><p>Jian Yi looked away for a moment. He can’t bear seeing Xixi crying. His eyes roamed around the place, and there, on their left, 2 meters away from them, are the guys that always “making him accompany”. They are the guys that were sent to make sure Jian Yi would do according to the script.</p><p>“When we fought over to make or not to make our 19 days band. He Tian and I went to the bar and I don’t know what happened next.” That was 7 months ago. “A month after, she called me saying she’s pregnant. I have to show up or else… I’ll be dead.”</p><p>𝑁𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝐽𝑖𝑎𝑛 𝑌𝑖. 𝑁𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔.</p><p>Minutes passed and no one’s talking. Zhan Zheng Xi is quiet and so does Jian Yi. Jian Yi’s feet were hurting from fidgeting. He emptied his frappe. He knew Xixi’s crying. The brunet is silent but he knew he’s crying. </p><p>When Zhan Zheng Xi finally calmed himself, he finally broke the silence.</p><p>“C-Can we are the child’s parents?” Jian Yi raised his head and Zhan Zheng Xi’s in front of him with red and puffy eyes. “After she gave birth, we could adopt the child. Promise! I’ll be a good dad! I promise to read books for parenting and I swear, we will raise the child well.”</p><p>“No, Xixi. We can’t do that. Mina deserves to be the mother to the child.” Jian Yi looked at his beloved with the most convincing eyes. “For these past 6 months, I learned a lot of things about Mina. She is a good woman. I know she can raise our child well. And besides, the child deserves a normal family.”</p><p>“Normal Family…?” His words are full of hurt. Too heavy to ask, he can barely ask. “Do you think having two dads isn’t normal? Is this what you think?”</p><p>Jian Yi stood up. He can’t act anymore. He is running out of words. He can’t look with Zhan Zheng Xi’s eyes anymore.  He hates to do this but he has to make an end to this theatrical act. And for the final words, he said:</p><p>“I loved you, Xixi. But I’m afraid that the thing we called ‘us’ has come to its ending. Goodbye, Xixi”</p><p>𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝒎𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>